Lost Knowledge
by WarriorOfByzantium
Summary: He was raised on the beliefs of his forefathers. A promise of a great journey that they said would save them from a doomed existence. When he discovered it was all a lie... Well... That changed everything.


Lost Knowledge

**Chapter One.**

Thel Vadam stabbed another spectral clone through the back. He watched as it dissipated through his arms and melted into a pile of data crystals. _"Rubbish."_ he thought as he flopped himself on his bed. These things were no warriors, just computer constructs. They couldn't fight nor flee. They were in all respects, dummies.

Just then a voice sounded over the intercom near the door. "Arbiter, you are needed on the bridge." Thel knew the voice to be Chief Knight Paladin Velos. The matter must indeed be urgent for him to summon the Arbiter to the command deck.

"I shall come." he answered. Thel quickly got up and walked towards the door that opened to the sound of the his voice. He stepped out into corridor and turned to his right, making his way through several more doors and passage ways. Crew members stopped and bowed as he passed. "Hail the Arbiter!" they would cry. "Hail the Arbiter!"

Thel passed into the elevator after making his way through a crowd of grunts and elites. "To the bridge." he commanded. _"The Command Platform."_ The computer answered, _"Estimated time of arrival: 42 seconds." _

The lift brought him up to the command deck. This was highest point on a capital ship. Through the glass one could see empty space all around. They were all alone.

"Arbiter!" Velos shouted.

"I hope you have a good reason for disturbing me." spoke Thel.

"I do indeed. A human ship has just arrived in this system." "Why would they want to come here? There's nothing." "We're hidden for now." said Velos, "But it's only a matter of time before they find us." "How long have they been in the system?" "Approximately 5.4 minutes." "Attempt to open communications."

_"This is the Shangheii ship Lost Knowledge. You have entered a neutral space zone. State your intent." _

Thel listened to the static over the intercom,"If they don't answer in 10 minutes. Prepare to open fire."

"Very well sir."

Thel relaxed in a comfortable chair near Velos. Soon enough a voice beckoned from behind him "So. How did you like those clones I rigged up. I'm open for a better name you know. " Thel knew who it was without even looking. Gareth Roberts, a human that strayed a little too far from earth. Were it not for Thel he would have been dead long ago.

"So what about those clones?" Gareth persisted.

"Gareth. Can you not see what's going on?"

"Sure I can see." Gareth fumbled over to where Thel was sitting. "Appears to be a ship from... Earth! Good ol' Earth. Haven't seen one of them in a while. Not since you decided to let the ship rot in the forsaken edge of space"

"Gareth!"

"I know. I know. Back to work then. I'm guessing those clones didn't work out huh? Well I'll see what I can do to make some new ones."

"Yes goodbye Gareth."

"Fine then. I'll just be off." Gareth departed back to his ward, much to the relief of Thel and Velos.

A few seconds later, an answer was received from the human ship, _"This is the USNC ship Infinity. We are en route to another solar system. We have our own business there."_

_"Very well Infinity. Lost Knowledge is now aware of your mission. Please continue"_

_"Thank you for being so understanding. We'll be leaving shortly. Infinity out."_

Thel watched as the ship left the system. "That's the first ship since we arrived, and it's human. What are they doing this deep in space."

"May I ask The Arbiter a question," Velos asked

"You may."

"Might I ask... Why are we still out here? There's nothing for us in this place. Just... Empty space."

"Because I have questions. Questions that still need answering." "But how can you hope to find the answers here Arbiter?" "I don't know Velos. But I suspect I'll find out soon. There is something out there. And I need to find it."

"I know you feel you must follow every sign. But you don't have to. We can go back home."

"What sort of king would I be. If I didn't do everything I could to help our people."

"I have known you a long time old friend. And you have your flaws. But why do you doubt yourself now? You have done so much for our people. You have shown us the difference between real truth and the prophet's lies. Four years ago we were a brutish arrogant race that did nothing but for our own gain. Now, Our knights and paladins are gaining fame and honor throughout our solar system. Our warriors are becoming known as great protectors of the weak and powerless. I indeed see a bright future. I see a new life with you as our leader.

Thel turned to face his friend, "Your words are what give me strength. But there are still things I must find out. I sense someone needs my help. And if I'm to be the leader you want me to be then I cannot ignore it."

"So what is your decision then?"

"For now... We hold our position."

"Very well Thel. I obey the Arbiter's wishes."

"One more thing." said Thel Vadam, as he stepped into the lift. "Send Gareth to me next time you see him. I need to talk about these... Clones he's been creating."

"Yes sir. I'll be sure to do that."


End file.
